pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Contact: A Gemini Story (Epilogue by Lotta Potato salad)
Note: This is for FossilsDaDaDa's contest. I do not own Jessie, she does. "Whoa! What is that thing?" "That's Perry. The platypus." "Oh, yes! And he lives with you?" "Yes, but he disapears once in a while." "Where does he go?" "We still don't know." "Wow." Jessica flopped down on her stomach and studied Perry closely. After a few moments, she announced, "I like him. I think he's from my planet." Ferb raised an eyebrow and smiled. He opened the front door to his house. "Shh, I think everyone's still asleep." He turned and found the Jessie was gone. "Look at THIS!" She was holding up a spoon. "What is it?" "That's a spoon. You eat with it." Jessie needed no persuasion. She held it up to her mouth and licked it. "Hmm. No, I don't like it." She began opening drawers and cabinets, rifling through kitchen supplies and commenting on them. "I'm going to see if Phineas is awake." Ferb told her. "I'll be right back." Jessie didn't notice. She was too busy playing with an egg beater. "Careful with that," Ferb called as he walked up to his bedroom. "Phineas, wake up! You won't believe it!" Phineas opened his eyes instantly. "Your sister?" Ferb nodded, and his step-brother grinned. "Where is she?" The brothers ran out of their bedroom and quietly, to not wake up Candace or their parents, opened doors, looking for Jessie. They found her in Candace's room. Jessie was staring intensely at the sleeping teenager, her eyes wide. "What IS that?" Jessie asked nervously. "That's Candace." "What's a Candace? And who is that?" Jessie pointed to Phineas. "That. And this is my brother, Phineas." Phineas smiled. "Hi, Phineas. Can I touch it?" Jessie gestured at Candace. Before Ferb could object, Jessie reached out and poked Candace on the cheek. Candace awoke instantly, and screamed at the green-haired visitor. Hearing the Candace scream surprised and delighted Jessie, so she screamed as well. This caused Candace to scream at whatever-was-in-her-bedroom's scream, resulting in a mini-concert of hysteria that lasted for about five minutes. Finally, and exausted Jessie collapsed to the floor, laughing hysterically. "Let's do that again!" Then Candace spotted her brothers in the room and growled. "Phineas and Ferb!" She lept out of her bed and threw her pink and purple pillow at their heads. Jessie immediatly got off the floor and went over to Candace. "What are you?" the two girls asked at the same time. "Candace, meet Ferb's twin sister. Jessie, meet my sister." "It's very wonderful to meet you," Jessie grabbed Candace's hand and pumped it up and down. Candace jerked away. "Ooooh, you guys are so busted! I'm telling mom and dad!" Jessie's eyes lit up at the word "dad". "I'm finally going to meet my father! Where is he?" "In his room, but Jessie, don't wake him-" It was too late, Jessie was already running out of the room. "We'd better follow her, who knows what kind of trouble she could get into?" Phineas said. But Phineas had hardly finished hs sentence when their parents entered the room. "Phineas! Ferb! What are you two doing up so late? It's not even six o' clock in the morning!" Linda growled. Phineas looked over at his stepbrother. "Well, Ferb found..." How would he explain this? Then Jessie ran into the room. "Where are they?" she asked, out of breath from running all over the house. Then she noticed the parents. Lawrence stared at her. "You look so familiar. Where did..." He looked at Ferb, who just nodded slightly. There was a long silence as Lawrence and Jessie stared at each other. "Jessica?" He said finally. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She ran to her long-lost father and hugged him. Lawrence, just as tearful, hugged her back. "What is going on?" Linda demanded. "It's a long story, mum." Ferb said sheepishly. "Well, you better start telling it." Candace said, coming into the room. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:This has been a Lotta Potato Salad Production Category:First Contact: A Gemini Story